


Some of Our Stars Are The Same

by StarlingStorm



Category: Hannibal (2001), Hannibal (TV), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: A series of oneshots for our lovely cannibal couple, All-around fun!, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter is an individual oneshot in which the theme ranges from dinner parties to babies to undercover vigilantes! </p><p>Teaser from todays oneshot-</p><p>"WHO’S OUT THERE!?"</p><p>Clarice and Hannibal both gave a frightened gasp before Clarice unlocked the gate and lifted the lamb up. They both bolted over to the door, and started to sprint across the farm field, headed for the tree line.</p><p>"Hurry Clarice!"</p><p>"I can’t run as fast as you, Hannibal! Wait! Melody is heavy!" Clarice pumped her legs while continuously shifting the baby lamb in her arms, trying to closely follow her friend in the dark. Why didn’t they think to bring flashlights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are prompts I did for the Clannibal fandom on Tumblr that I'm happy to now post here. 
> 
> First Up: Clarice gets homesick but Hannibal has an idea to cheer her up.

**Chapter 1: A Prescription for the Homesick**

Clarice Starling stared down blankly at her bare feet. The late-afternoon light coming in as she sat on the window seat reflected nicely off her newly painted toenails. She never used to bother with painting them before, but her new life called for weekly, sometimes daily, pedicures for she found herself always strapping on peek-toe high-heels or sandals as she and Hannibal went to parties and other high-end events around Argentina.

Clarice let out a heavy sigh and switched to looking out the window at the distant mountains. Recently Hannibal had grown tired of Buenos Aires and packed both their things and went on a road trip. A road trip that Clarice was delighted and surprised (though at this point in their relationship, little should surprise her) to find ended in beautiful San Juan at a small estate just at the edge of the city. But looking out at the mountains daily created a heartache as Clarice was daily reminded of the rolling hills of West Virginia where she grew up.

A knock sounded at the door and Clarice turned her head to the door. “Yes?”

The door opened and Hannibal popped his head in, “Dinner time, my dear. Might I suggest you put on a light jacket, for the temperature is supposed to drop this evening as a cold front comes in.”

Clarice raised an eyebrow and smiled, “Eating on the back deck, I take it?”

Hannibal merely smiled back before retreating and gently closing the door so she might get ready.

Getting ready only took ten minutes and as her stomach gave yet another growl of many since she heard the word ‘dinner’, Clarice did one last mirror check to make sure her quickly done french braid didn’t look too horrendous. She left her room and hurried down the stairs and as she passed the kitchen, a call for help from within gave her pause. She entered the kitchen to see Hannibal arranging a massive plate of various stacked meats.

"You’re staring with your mouth open again, Clarice."

Clarice closed her mouth with a click of teeth and walked slowly up to the center kitchen island. “Did I somehow get high off of my nail polish or do I really see hamburgers and hot dogs on that plate?”

Hannibal gave her a look before he started to neatly place hot dog and hamburger buns on another plate. “Can you grab that plate of corn on the cob and the plate of condiments there and bring them out to the deck table, please?”

Clarice realized her mouth was wide open again and quickly closed it before following his directions. As she exited the house her face split into an enormous grin and she looked over at Hannibal who, after having set down the food, was now setting down their plates and silverware.

"Where on earth did you get a checkered picnic tablecloth from? And is that…" Clarice scrutinized the utensils, "is that plastic silverware!?"

Hannibal gave a sigh of impatience and walked over to her, taking her plates and setting them on the table himself, “Really my dear, the tablecloth is not specifically an American thing. Quite common actually…” Hannibal moved back over to Clarice and linked his arm with hers, leading her to her place at the table, “and I had noticed that since coming out here you started to get homesick.”

Clarice blushed and looked down at her empty plate, “You noticed that, huh?”

"Hmmmm." Hannibal smiled softly and gave her a light kiss on the forehead before he moved to his place on the other side of the table.

"I hope that this meal taste similarly to ones your father and mother cooked for you back home…although mine will surely taste better." Hannibal grinned across at her.

Clarice laughed and grabbed a hot dog bun and picked up the tongs to get the hot dog. She sat back and tilted her head slightly. Something was wrong. Ah! Clarice leaped up, and stifling a snort at Hannibal’s confused expression, walked around the table and plopped right down beside him.

"Too much space between us, H. Picnics are messy because you usually sit on benches pressed up against the person next to ya. You need the full experience!" Clarice turned and kissed Hannibal on the cheek and resumed picking up her food.

"I’ll try to remember that next time when I attempt to barbecue the meat instead of cooking it on the stove." Hannibal replied as he wrapped an arm around Clarice’s waist to pull her closer to him.

Clarice broke out laughing at the thought of Hannibal in an apron and making an attempt to barbecue on a grill. Yes….there must assuredly be a next time.


	2. Unpleasant Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice takes a break from the party only to be joined in her brief solitude by unwanted company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hans Landa from Inglorious Basterds guest stars

**Chapter 2: Unpleasant Company**

Clarice Starling leaned against the balcony and tilted her head to gaze up at the stars. Laughter echoed from behind her, in the ballroom, and she smiled. After having spent all day unpacking for the third day in a row at their new place of residence, Berlin, Germany, Hannibal decided they would do well to have a night out in the city.

The finer things in life…some days it seemed so unnatural to Clarice, who wished on those days that she was back in her home country, sitting in a rocking chair on a wide porch out somewhere in West Virginia.

But tonight. Tonight she fit in. She did not feel like her old self from so long ago; with her good bag and cheap shoes.

The noise of a man clearing his throat alerted Clarice to a new presence out on the balcony with her. She turned around, smile in place, expecting to find Hannibal.

It was not. A man, who appeared to be slightly younger than Hannibal by 10 years or so, stood in front of her holding out a second glass of champagne.

"I came out for a smoke but when I saw such a beautiful girl standing out here just gazing up at the stars in this heat, I figured you might like a drink."

Girl. Clarice suppressed a frown and reached out to take the glass, “Thank you kindly.”

The man joined her in leaning against the balcony, but instead of looking up at the night sky, he took to intensely staring at her.

"You must be new here. This is the first I’ve seen of you at one of these events." The man reached an arm out to lay on the stone railing just behind her back. A red warning flag went off in Clarice’s mind and she casually shifted away so she no longer had her back leaning against the railing.

"Yes, ummm, me and my partner recently moved into the area." Clarice gave a weak smile while also glancing over at the open french doors that led back into the party, hoping to spot Hannibal.

The man’s ice blue eyes which Clarice had noticed upon turning to greet him narrowed when she spoke the word partner.

"American? Although you have a slight accent."

"Yes. And I’m from West Virginia originally, Mr.-?"

The man straightened himself out and gave a slight bow, “Hans Landa. Forgive me for not introducing myself.” Landa gave a grin that showed too sharp and too white teeth that made him look sinister. And that was certainly saying something to a woman who ran away with a cannibalistic serial killer.

"Forgive me, Mr. Landa, I really must get back to my partner. Thank you again for the drink." Clarice decided it was high time to get away. This man screamed danger. Clarice wouldn’t be surprised if he was a killer for hire.

Clarice let out a soft cry of pain when an arm gripped her wrist tightly, sharp nails digging in, and jerked her roughly back. She turned her head back to Landa with a glare, expecting to find his face scrunched in anger but was unnerved to find a wide smirk and eyes filled with a sick joy.

"I apologize, but you have not told me your own name and that is rather unpleasant."

Clarice yanked her wrist out from his grip and felt sharp hot anger fill her up within. She could tell, with disgust, that this man took pleasure from seeing misery that he himself causes in others. Women were objects of ownership to him.

"I believe you were rather unpleasant yourself and therefore do not need to concern yourself with who I am!"

At this moment Clarice greatly wished she had tucked away one of Hannibal’s small cooking knives against a thigh so she could stab this bastard in the groin, but that would cause more trouble than the initial pleasure she would get. He was a new reminder to Clarice of men like Paul Krendler, the disgusting former FBI coworker she had participated in dining on.

Landa’s face darkened and he took a menacing step forward, “I will only ask you once girl.”

"I am no girl." Clarice hissed out, clenching her fists and taking a step towards him.

"Ah! There you are Clarice."

Both Clarice and Landa started and whipped their heads to look over at the newcomer. Clarice felt herself relax slowly as Hannibal walked up to her and placed himself by her side, an arm sliding around her waist.

"I wanted to get some fresh air…" Clarice needed to remain calm. She had no doubt that Hannibal had witnessed most of their interaction but no matter how much her blood boiled in anger over Landa, she had no wish to see his revolting sweetbreads upon her dinner plate.

Hannibal placed a kiss on her cheek before turning his head and focusing his maroon eyes on Landa, “And who might this be, Clarice?”

"No one of importance." Now was the time to try and steer him back inside but things never went her way when she wanted them to. Landa took a step back, observing Hannibal with the same purpose in mind that Hannibal was observing him: who was the true predator.

Landa made the decision to submit and introduce himself, most likely still hoping he could worm his way to her. Clarice gave a sigh of regret and looked off to the side, focusing on the mass of dancing partners in glittering ball gowns and fitted suits.

A stupid decision. Checkmate.

"My name is Hans Landa. May I inquire your name-?" Landa forced a smile and held out his hand for a handshake.

Hannibal smiled in amusement, “My name is Marcus Smith.”

Clarice barked out a laugh that she tried disguising as a cough. Smith. How original. She needed to look up more interesting and diverse last names more fitting of Hannibal’s tastes. Hannibal looked at her and his lips quirked in a smile. He was teasing her.

"This party seems like it may continue for far longer than I wish to stay….I was wondering if you might like to accompany Clarice and I out somewhere for drinks, Mr. Landa."

Clarice shot Hannibal a look but it was ignored. He was waiting on Landa’s response.

Landa stood stock still, his face going through miniature changes as he sorted his thoughts out that would end with his decision. Clarice glanced at Hannibal to see him deep in thought on how to best kill Landa and she cursed herself for having to always attract the creeps at these events. He had been doing so well; four months since he last dined on the rude.

Landa gave a shrug and grinned, “Sure, why not?”

Clarice pulled away from Hannibal and began walking back to the party. This was going to be an interesting next couple of hours.

Hannibal’s smile widened with glee, “Wonderful!”


	3. Dinner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't solve any problems without Clarice's consent.

**Dinner Party**

Clarice finished taking a careful bite of her chicken and was reaching for her glass of wine, enjoying the orchestra of sound that Hannibal’s dinner guests were producing with both voice and the clinking of silverware, when she sensed the weight that comes with someone gazing intently at you. She immediately focused her eyes on Hannibal who sat to her left at the head of the table.

"Yes?" Clarice gave an amused smile and tilted her head in question.

"Is my cooking skills still up to par?" Hannibal inquired innocently, eyes trained on Clarice. "A shame your new friend couldn’t make it. I would have loved to discuss at length with him the daring recipes he wants to try at the restaurant he hopes to open in a week."

Clarice took a sharp breath and slowly laid her fork down on her plate. A burst of laughter to her right down the dining table a ways caused her to twitch.

"I told you I would handle him!" Clarice whispered a little too sharply for Hannibal’s liking.

Hannibal took in her little shows of anger with relish but refrained from letting his dear Clarice know. He merely gazed at her with his never ending calm facade until the unwanted memory of that pig sliding his hand down her back caused his human veil to flicker briefly. Briefly enough for Clarice to know of Hannibal’s true feelings of her recently-made friend, a man named James Oliver, who they met during an intermission of an opera they attended two weeks ago.

Clarice stared back down at her plate and bit her lip lightly. No longer would she look forward to visiting his anticipated five-star restaurant.

"Let me remind you that I still have my gun that you let me keep, Dr. Lecter." Clarice informed him after leaning over to whisper in his ear.

Hannibal gave a chuckle and wrapped his arm which had previously toyed with the stem of his wine glass around her waist lightly.

"I would love to see you try, my lioness warrior." He whispered against her ear in turn.


	4. Not According To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice and Hannibal team up to catch a serial killer who hunts down only women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never underestimate the enemy...

**Not According to Plan**

 

Clarice Starling and Hannibal Lecter had gone over their sources information a dozen times, and the plan even more so, but Clarice still felt like they were missing something…

"You’re positive they will leave the victims body in the main lobby?" Clarice lifted up a photo of a previous victim for inspection. A woman barely twenty who had been raped, strangled and then stripped of all clothing and dumped in a public setting- the fountain in the local mall. Anger burned hot in Clarice and she found herself biting the inside of her cheek before she willed herself to relax.

"I didn’t think you would ever doubt me, dear." Hannibal arched an eyebrow before he gently took the photo away from her and set it back down on the coffee table. "We leave in ten minutes,but if you are unsure-?"

Clarice glared at him and shook her head, “No, I want to catch the fucker before they kill any more women. I’m ready.”

Hannibal grimaced at her language and Clarice let out a soft laugh upon noticing it.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed 7:20 pm and Clarice took a deep breathe and released it slowly. Time to catch a murderer.

~*~*~*~*~*~

They were halfway through the play at the towns local small-scale theater (Which is why Clarice had opted to dress causal…though Hannibal still preferred to dress fashionably) when a scream split the air, causing the audience members to jolt and twist their necks around, staring fearfully at the exit doors.

Clarice glanced over at her companion and he gave her a nod. The audience began to make their way out of their seats and stumble to the doors. The plan was for Clarice to merge in with them and make her way out into the lobby and to the body. There the murderer was sure to be among the crowd. Clarice and Hannibal, in their research and the information given to them by Hannibal’s source, had found out that 25 year-old George Vanger, a tall and sickly looking man, had been carrying out his kidnappings and murders for the past five years now, surprisingly going unnoticed.

"Can everyone please calm down and head back to your seats! Head back to your seats now- Ma’am, turn around, please."

Clarice stopped short just five feet away from the nearest exit as she caught site of the uniformed police and let out a string of curses under her breath. How did the police get there so quickly? Would the murderer still be in the lobby among the small amount of audience members who had gotten through before the police pushed back?

Time for plan B.

Clarice slipped out a fake pair of glasses she had purchased the day before and put them on without notice before nearing the exit door which lay slightly open. A police officer who looked like he just graduated from the academy caught site of her and began walking toward her.

"Oh no, my glasses!"

Clarice stumbled back after purposely colliding with the young man and watched as her glasses flew from her face (easily enough since she had bent the frame wider just that morning) and land on the wooden lobby floor, skidding a few feet further in.

Before the young man could stop her, Clarice rushed forward into the lobby and bent to retrieve the glasses before straightening quickly to survey the area. The body wasn’t hard to spot since it lay a mere two feet from her position, lying face down naked in front of the main ticket desk. The victims head was twisted violently to the side so that it faced outwards, towards Clarice. It was clearly broken. Clarice felt her anger begin to rise again and squeezed her hands into fists. Another police officer who had been leaning over the body and snapping pictures looked up and connected eyes with her.

Shit.

Clarice felt her eyes widen. No wonder George Vanger hadn’t ever been caught. Clarice was stunned. Vanger was listed as a plumber who stalked his victims after visiting them for repairs before he eventually kidnapped them. His connections to the police must be high up in order to impersonate an officer. Shit. Fuck. Goddammit!

Vanger took in her facial expression and before Clarice could get the hell out of the lobby and back to the theater to tell Hannibal, he began to jog over to her. Clarice realized with horror that somehow he knew she knew.

"Miss?"

Clarice started to back up and gave the murderer a forced smile, “I accidentally bumped into an officer at the door and my glasses flew off and into the lobby. I’ll be going back to the rest of them now.”

Vanger shook his head and gave her an ugly smile, “I don’t think so Miss, I need to ask you a few questions.”

Clarice tried remaining calm, “I didn’t witness the murder, sir, I just had come in here from the theater to fetch my glasses.” Clarice looked behind her and felt her stomach drop. The theater door she had come through was now shut and presumably the young officer she had bumped into was working crowd control inside the theater.

Vanger tilted his head slightly to study her with a gaze that lingered over her chest and thighs. Clarice suppressed a shudder but felt a coil of fear start to grow.

"That may be so, Miss, but I’m going to ask you to come with me for now."

No way in hell.

Clarice shook her head, “I must be getting back to my partner, he’s probably wondering where I stumbled off-“

Vanger shot out a hand to grip Clarice by her forearm and squeezed tightly.

"Get your hand off me!" Clarice shouted. More so in hope that Hannibal would hear, but partly from fear.

Vanger gave another smile’ “Burns, Get over here!”

Clarice struggled to break free as another officer came jogging up to them. The officer looked to be slightly older than Vanger, but not by much.

"Yea, George?"

"Can you tell the big man that I’m taking a possible witness down to the station?"

The other officer, Burns, gave a friendly smile and a nod before walking back over to the body.

"No! Officer, I’m not a possible witness! I just happened in here by accident!" Clarice kicked Vanger in the shin and he released her arm in pain. Clarice started to run back to the exit doors but Vanger was quicker and managed to yank her back.

"Burns! It looks like I’m going to need some help getting her to the car."

Fuck. Once in a police car, Clarice won’t be able to get out until they reached whatever destination Vanger had in mind!

"LET ME GO!"

The two men were able to grip her firmly by the arms and started to drag her to the front doors. Clarice heard a door swing open and twisted her neck almost as much as the victims to get a look behind her.

"HANNIBAL! HES THE MURDERER!"

She barely saw his own eyes widen in surprise and his features turn to anger at her being dragged away before she was successfully hauled outside of the theater and wrestled into the car.

…To be continued?

  



	5. Screaming Lambs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nightmares return but this time there is someone to hold her in the dark silence.

**Screaming Lambs**

 

A piercing cry split the air and Clarice Starling paused. She found herself in a dark and narrow passage, the wood walls on either side of her smudged with dark stains of mud and God knows what else. Her heart beat fast and, as her vision went blurry a second time, she gave her head a shake to try and clear it.

"Hold them still!" A voice shouted followed by another long and agonizing cry. An animal cry.

The lambs!

Clarice’s breathe caught in her throat and she stumbled forwards in the dark, headed towards the dim light at the end of the passage. Hurry, she had to hurry!

She wished she had come with her gun, and was surprised that as soon as the thought occurred, her hand held her .45 in a tight grip.

"Freeze!" Clarice rushed into the room.

Her eyes focused on the twenty or so spring lambs that were currently being prodded and shoved into a small pen. Her gun was trained on one of the farmers, a man who strangely resembled her uncle, who currently had one arm wrapped tightly around the middle of the baby lamb whose cries still pierced the air. The other hand held a cleaver against the lambs throat, ready to slit.

The man looked up at her and slowly began to smile, “You’re too late, Clarice.” He gave a shake of his head, his smile turning more sinister and cruel.

"No! Please, don’t!" Clarice shouted and a shot rang out.

"Clarice….Clarice!"

The other farmer lurched forward, on a fast track toward her.

"Clarice! Clarice!"

Eyes flew open.

Clarice lurched up and flipped over and out of bed. She turned around and raised her gun, pointing it directly at the current threat. Her arms were shaking but she never missed.

"Clarice dear."

Clarice heard a familiar voice speak to her in a gentle and soothing tone but she couldn’t focus her sight. It was blurry. The lambs! Where did the lambs go?

"Clarice, put down your gun please. You’ve just experienced a nightmare. That’s all it was. Do you know where you are?"

"I don’t….." Clarice felt like a heavy weight was pressing against her chest and she struggled, taking gasping breathes. Her heart hammered the same speed as it had when she walked down the narrow passage and her body was cold with sweat. “The lambs, where did they go?"

Clarice started to back up, but the other presence in the room put a stop to her retreat. In just one blink, Clarice felt the gun leave her hand and she felt a scream rise up in her throat as she was spun around and pinned down on the bed.

"Clarice, take a deep breathe in." Clarice struggled briefly before the warm hand that had one wrist pinned above her released and lightly stroked her face, “Breathe in, Clarice."

Clarice closed her eyes and focused. She took a deep breathe in and released it slowly.

A chuckle sounded above her, “Very good, my dear.”

"Hannibal…" Clarice whispered out, eyes opening and focusing clearly. Hannibal, looking calm and collected as always despite the hints of sleep interrupted, loomed over her, his maroon eyes drinking in every feature.

"Been awhile since you’ve had a nightmare about the spring lambs…" Hannibal leaned down and pressed a kiss to Clarice’s lips before pulling back and tilting his head slightly in thought, “What caused it?"

Clarice wrapped her arms around Hannibals neck and pulled him down, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

"It just happens, Hannibal. Your nightmares about Mischa still occur the same as mine about the lambs."

Clarice felt Hannibal flinch slightly and she hugged him tighter. As if hugs could repress all bad memories.

"I’m sorry for pulling my gun on you." Clarice grinned and finally pulled away. She wanted his sadness gone.

Hannibal laughed, the tense atmosphere vanishing, and turned over on his back. He pulled Clarice close to him and kissed her on the top of her head, “I’m sorry for giving you a mini heart attack when I took your precious gun away and pinned you to the bed.”

Clarice squirmed out of his hold, only to push herself up into a sitting position and swing one leg over Hannibal, effectively straddling him. Clarice’s grin turned into a smirk and Hannibal’s eyes lit up in delight.

"I’m not sorry…" Clarice trailed her hands across his chest, fingers spread wide, “But I can help cure your guilty conscience over that bad decision."

"My dear Clarice, I never have guilt." Hannibal leaned up and met Clarice in a heated kiss.


	6. The Unexpected Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarice doesn't know how to break the big news to Hannibal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Will wants nothing to do with them but Clarice still considers him a friend.

**The Unexpected Gift**

 

Clarice peeked into the study room and released a held breath when she found no one there. He must have gone out to get the groceries for tonight’s dinner sooner than expected. She hurried in and turned to quietly close and lock the door with one hand. Her other hand held in a death grip the object that was going to cause her to start to hyperventilate if she didn’t get in contact with someone soon.

Clarice went over to the wood desk, took a shaky breath, and picked up the phone before she lost her nerve and dialed the forbidden number.

Clarice bounced on the balls of her feet as the phone rang and almost dropped the phone when a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Will, I’m pregnant and I don’t know what to do!" Clarice blurted out as her hand with the pregnancy test slammed upon the desk to keep herself from collapsing. She never would have thought she would be a girl to faint, but moments in life like now could certainly make an exception for her.

The sound of something crashing occurred before Will spoke bewildered, “Jesus, is that you Starling?”

Clarice bit her lip, suddenly second-guessing her decision to call her old professor. Her ex-professor who was currently a recovering drunk in Florida.

"Yes, it’s me…I don’t know how to tell him."

Will let out a harsh exhale and did not speak for a full minute, most likely weighing his thoughts on how to approach Clarice’s delicate subject. Clarice patiently waited but the butterflies in her stomach continued to grow.

"Clarice…First off, I can’t believe you would risk everything to call me, don’t you still make contact with Ardelia? But if you called me to gain insight on Dr. Lec-him, I can’t really help you there. I only know the dark part of him, you were the one who he entrusted his personal history to. You are his light."

Tear drops fell upon the wood desk top and Clarice wiped her face in frustration, “I’m sorry, that was the reason I called…it’s only been three years. I just- I don’t know what I thought, or am currently thinking. I’m confused.”

Will barked out a laugh, “You know exactly what to do, Starling. And you haven’t been confused on how to act on a serious decision in all my years of knowing you.”

Clarice gave a nod, and realizing Will could not see it, spoke out an affirmative.

"Now I suggest you hang up and just tell him the truth. You know that he appreciates honesty above all else."

"I suppose…thanks for giving me a push."

"Please don’t call me again….and congratulations." Will disconnected immediately and Clarice replaced the phone back on the receiver with reluctance.

"Aw hell. You can do this Clarice!" Clarice sometimes gave herself small pep talks out loud before she went out to a fancy party or tried to feed Hannibal some of her favorite fast foods and they usually worked. Key word, usually.

Clarice swiped the pregnancy test off the desk and hurried over to the door. A twist of the lock and she whipped the door open.

"Hello Clarice."

Clarice suppressed a shriek that almost burst out of her mouth and instead flew both of her hands in front of her, shoving Hannibal back a step, “Stop doing that!”

Hannibal did not answer her, his eyes looking down at her hands still on his chest. Clarice gave a gasp and quickly withdrew her hands and hid them behind her back. Stupid really, for Hannibal had already seen.

And heard.

"How long have you been listening to my phone call?" Clarice accused, glaring up at Hannibal.

"Long enough that I think a serious conversation is in order for us. Now."

"Hey!"

Hannibal pushed Clarice lightly back into the study and led her by the arm to one of the lounge chairs. He himself sat in the one directly across from her. Clarice gazed down at her lap, worrying her lip, and wishing she had a magical remote to fast forward to the end of this talk.

"How about we start with the question of how long have you known that you were pregnant?"

Clarice met Hannibal’s maroon eyes in shock, “Jesus Hannibal, just an hour or so ago! You think I would keep this a secret for days?”

Hannibal let a small smile grace his face, “You know very well, Clarice, that I still can not figure you out.”

Clarice felt like grinning in answer but instead her face trembled with the warning of more tears and that was something she would not stand for. She wasn’t going to get into those month-long mood swings this early, dammit.”

"I’m sorry, so sorry, Hannibal! I was going to let you know right away, initially, but I couldn’t find you and then I started to panic and have doubts and I felt like I needed to get advice…"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, “From William Graham? The man who I stabbed and who now loathes my very existence.”

Clarice shrugged and looked back down at her lap, “Yea well, he was my professor at the academy and Ardelia and I are not on the best of terms lately.”

Hannibal got up from his chair and went over to Clarice. He kneeled down in front of her and took her trembling hands. Clarice looked up and gave a sad smile.

"The…baby. The baby is unexpected but…" Hannibal struggled to sort his words, a rare occasion for Clarice to witness.

"I was afraid of what this would mean to you, Hannibal. I have no idea on your thoughts or feelings of children. You…you took care of Mischa, your sister, but that was long ago."

"Yes, I did." A sudden thought struck Hannibal that reflected in his face, "Are you going to keep the baby?"

Clarice looked to her stomach and nodded, “Yes. I would like to.”

Hannibal nodded and smiled wide before leaning up to kiss Clarice softly on her mouth.

"I would like that as well. I admit that I have not had experience with children, besides my sister and the unfortunate seating arrangement in my flight back to the states, but then again, neither have you."

"I’m scared." Clarice whispered, her darkest truth spoken aloud.

Hannibal placed both of his hands on either side of her face and made direct eye contact, “I will be here for you, forever and always, dearest Clarice.”

 


	7. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lecter family goes for a walk on chilly Fall day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short and fluffy

**Fall Leaf**

 

Clarice kept her eyes locked on the little girl that was currently a few feet ahead of her. She gave a squeal of delight as she skipped over to a new patch of fallen leaves on the trail and squatted down to pick up a vibrant crimson leaf.

"Look! Look! Do you see how pretty it is!"

Clarice gave a small smile and walked over to the girl, “It’s very beautiful Hannah.” She knelt down, pulled her daughters hand up to her mouth, and pressed a butterfly kiss to it, “Why don’t you show your Papa the pretty leaf?”

Hannah’s blue eyes widened a fraction and she gave two nods of her head, strawberry blonde hair bobbing in place. “That’s what I was going to do! The leaf matches Papas eyes!”

A crunch of leaves beneath a shoe and Hannibal stepped out from behind a great oak tree. He stared at Clarice with an amused yet inquisitive expression in his maroon eyes that he so often has with her before his eyes focused on that of his daughter. Their daughter.

"Trying to scare Hannah again, or me this time?" Clarice gave him her slightly lopsided grin.

Hannibal swept up Hannah into his arms and walked over to Clarice, “Hmmm…perhaps both of you.”

"Here you go Papa!" Hannah twisted slightly in his hold so she could shove the crimson leaf in front of Hannibal’s eyes. Clarice let out a snort when the leaf made contact and caused Hannibal to scrunch up his face and lean his head back.

Hannibal lowered Hannah back to the ground and, with his now free hand, took the leaf from her with a smile and wink.

"Thank you, amore mio."

Hannah laughed and gave a mock curtsy before dashing back down the trail, headed for the playground.

"I swear Hannah is getting more and more like you everyday. She is so intent to learn not only Italian, but now French and German. Not to mention the recent development of asking me odd and personal questions." Clarice observed, shooting Hannibal an exasperated look.

Hannibal gave a chuckle and wrapped an arm around Clarice’s lower back, pulling her into his side. They began to follow the trail at a leisurely pace.

"Odd and personal questions? Such as what, my dear Clarice?"

Clarice halted their walk and gazed up at him, “Such as….why am I with such an older man!” Clarice teased, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Hannibal tightened his hold and turned to face her. He leaned over and whispered against her ear, “Be careful what you say Clarice. It’s not nice to tease me. It’s a bit rude, don’t you think?”

Clarice grinned and then pulled him into a hug. “Oh hush. I know that you are secretly a big softie. I woke up at two last night and found you rocking Hannah back to sleep. She had a nightmare, didn’t she.”

"Losing my edge then? I need to correct this problem soon." Hannibal muttered, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hmmm, sure."

Clarice pulled back and took his hand and, both smiling, they resumed their walk.


	8. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Clarice grow up together as children.

**Melody**

 

"Don’t forget Melody, Hannibal!" Clarice yelled just outside the barn door.

Hannibal’s hand tightened on the reigns of Hannah, Clarices’ horse, and he paused for a second, turning his head to look out of one of the barn’s windows. Clarice, realizing too late the mistake she made of shouting out loud at two am, still clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

"I know Clarice, I remember, but you have got to be quiet please. We’ll never get very far if you continue to shout at me like that."

Clarice gave a few vigorous nods of her head and then trotted up to Hannibal and slid her small hand into Hannibal’s free one. They both silently made their way over the small pen at the back of the barn, and Hannibal couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face when Clarice let out a giggle when Melody came stumbling up to the gate.

"Do we have enough food Hannibal? Not just for us! For Hannah and Melody too!"

Hannibal gave a shrug and looked away from Clarice over to the open barn door, “I’ll figure something out.”

Clarice stopped her petting of Melody and narrowed her eyes at Hannibal, “That doesn’t sound good…”

Hannibal looked back at Clarice and grinned at her, “Don’t worry. Now are we saving your lamb or not?”

"WHO’S OUT THERE!?"

Clarice and Hannibal both gave a frightened gasp before Clarice unlocked the gate and lifted the lamb up. They both bolted over to the door, and started to sprint across the farm field, headed for the tree line.

"Hurry Clarice!"

"I can’t run as fast as you, Hannibal! Wait! Melody is heavy!" Clarice pumped her legs while continuously shifting the baby lamb in her arms, trying to closely follow her friend in the dark. Why didn’t they think to bring flashlights?

Clarice let out a scream as her foot caught in a tree root and she slammed into the ground. Melody flew out of her arms but didn’t seem to be much harmed for the lamb scrambled its limbs into a standing position. Hannibal skidded Hannah and himself to a stop and he loosely tied the reigns to a branch before running up to Clarice.

"Why must you be so clumsy, Clarice?"

Clarice gritted her teeth, “I think my ankle is broken…” Clarice refused to cry in front of him and that was partly due to the fact of their game they started when they first met and partly because she hated to be weak.

Hannibal gently pulled her cotton sock down and felt her ankle. It was swelling up badly from what he could feel and he gave a sigh, “I don’t believe it’s broken, just sprained.”

Clarice bit her lip and looked down at the ground, “Im sorry, go on and save Melody without me.”

"Don’t be silly now." Hannibal crouched down and then turned around so his back faced Clarice, "Come on then! Hurry up!"

"What?"

"Get on my back Clarice."

Clarice felt her cheeks heat up for no reason and she gave her head a shake before awkwardly grabbing Hannibals shoulders tightly as he slid his hands around her legs, just under her knees.

"What about Melody?"

"Do you really think I’m just going to leave the stupid lamb after you sprained your ankle over it?"

Clarice made a face at him that soon melted into a smile that she hid by burying her face against Hannibal’s neck. Not that that would matter since it was too dark for either of them to notice.

"Thank you Hannibal."

 


End file.
